


I'll always be here...

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Because you know they're "friends", But it's also fluff, F/M, Gilbert comforts Anne, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Gilbert comforts Anne at Matthew's funeral





	I'll always be here...

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write seems to be where Matthew is dead and I'm sorry I don't know why I keep doing that

She'd lost people before, but never like this. She was too young to remember her parents but she could imagine the devastation she would have felt if she did. Even horrible old Mr Hammond's death still sent a shiver down her spine. But it was different. Now….now she'd truly lost someone she'd loved more than anything in the world. Matthew.

 

The cold winter was nothing prepared to the coldness in her heart. He'd been the first person to show Anne such kindness, even before Marilla warmed up to her. Matthew never once made Anne question whether he cared, she knew. Even if he didn't say it all too much, he showed it in the little things he did. The dresses, the gifts, the undying support and loyalty.

 

The funeral was small and silent. Matthew had been such a gentle soul but few turned up to celebrate his life.

 

Marilla and Anne stayed behind at the graveyard, holding each other's hands in comfort.

 

“We should probably get inside lest we…” Marilla started to say “lest we catch our death of cold.” But she couldn't bare to think of more death. So instead, she rested a hand on Anne's shoulder and made her way with the rest of the funeral party towards Green Gables.

 

“I'll be there soon, I won't stay too long.” Anne have Marilla a weak smile, and sat on the small stone bench, wiping the snow off with her mitten.

 

“Anne…?” 

 

She looked up to see Gilbert hesitantly approaching her. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

 

She moved up on the bench, giving room for him to sit. They didn't speak for a while. She liked his company, even if they were in silence. He just gave off a warm feeling, a feeling of safety. Anne was too upset to worry about propriety or to pretend she was mad at Gilbert. She leaned her head on his shoulder, linking an arm with his and tugging it closer to her. She closed her eyes, just feeling his steady breathing was enough to calm her slightly.

 

Gilbert didn't move, didn't say anything, he just let her. The snow was lightly falling on them, leaving a dusting of white snow on their hats, but that wasn't on their minds right now.

 

“I just….can't believe he's gone.” Anne let out a shaky breath. “It all happened so quickly.”

 

Gilbert slowly nodded. “I understand. Like with my father…” 

 

“I didn't understand before, not really. I thought I was an expert on being an orphan, but this is different.”

 

“It's because you loved him, and he loved you.” Gilbert felt her hug his arm tighter. “He was a good man.”

 

“The best.” Anne managed a small smile. She knew Matthew wouldn't want her to mourn, but rather think about the good things in life. “He used to spoil me with dresses even though I have the  _ worst _ hair colour for any type of fabric. But he managed to find ones that were beautiful, even for me. He taught me so much…”

 

“I know, I know it hurts now but one day you'll be able to look back at those memories. It still hurts to think about my father.” Gilbert let his head fall atop hers, but she didn't move away.  “But slowly, it's starting to get better.”

 

“How do you do it? Feel better when someone you love is no longer here?”

 

“It just takes time. It's ok to feel sad about it sometimes, I don't think that'll ever fully go away. But we have to try and live the best we can, for them.”

 

“I don't think I can be very happy right now.” Anne shook her head, letting it nestle deeper against Gilbert.

 

“That's alright. You take all the time you need.” 

 

She lifted her head, and quickly kissed his cheek, before burying her head back against his shoulder. 

 

“Thank you, Gilbert. For being here.” She whispered.

 

He smiled, his cheek still tingling and not just from the cold. “I'll always be here…” he whispered back, so quietly he didn't know if she'd heard. But it was enough, just being here, letting her feel sad. He'll be there to bring her back up again when she's ready.


End file.
